What happened then?
by Joel-Gomes
Summary: A glimpse to Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines' past.


**What happened then?**

The old man was dying. Had been for the last couple of years but now, finally, was the time beyond which life could not be prolonged by any means whatsoever.

Joseph Parker had been summoned to his room. He was thirty-one, married for two years, with two children on the way. The old man would leave him a legacy few would even dare dream of.

And that was precisely what he feared.

He knew what the old man – his father, biologically speaking – was like. And he did not want to be like him. If – not, not if – ONCE he assumed the position of Chairman he would change things. Oh yes. He and Catherine had plans for The Centre. They would turn it into something people would feel proud of.

It would be easy to accomplish all this once the old man was out of the way. He considered his life father's life to be an impediment to changes. He didn't enjoy having such thoughts about the man, despite everything had done, but it was true.

He arrived at the Nursery Level – mostly referred to as 'Renewal Wing' and headed to an isolated area at the end of the hallway. This was one of the main reasons – if not the main – why he didn't enjoy visiting his father. In order to reach the room where his father was staying, he had to walk past the gurneys where the other inmates were. Looking at the patients; seeing their faces, knowing most of them had been involuntary test subjects with no hope of regaining their sanity, much less their freedom; would made him dread his father even more, but it would also increased his determination to continue.

The ones who were already here were beyond salvation; however, he could do something to prevent it from happening again.

Joseph reached the curtain that separated the main hallway from a more secluded area, continued past it to the only occupied room there. He entered the room and found Martin Lemming, his father's lawyer and personal assistance, waiting near the bed.

"Hello, Martin," he said, more out of common courtesy than of sympathy.

Martin's response was a mere nod. He didn't speak much, unless it was absolutely necessary. And he wasn't hypocrite enough to feign sympathy for people he disliked, such as the son of his employer. Martin Lemming could be the Devil's advocate, but he was honest enough to admit it. He allowed people to know that; in fact, he made sure they knew that.

"How's he?"

The question was much more rhetorical than pertinent for they both knew that the man lying on the bed wouldn't last longer.

"Sleeping," was all Martin said and it was more than enough.

Joseph walked closer to the bed and stared at his father's wrinkled face for the first time in a long time. He didn't dare touching him. For one thing, he and his father were not exactly close; and two, he was afraid any contact – little as it could be – could somehow bring his father back to life.

For the sake of his plans, he just stood near the bed and watched his father breathing. Each breath was a step closer to the end.

"He wanted me to give you this," Martin said, producing an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat. "Read it carefully."

Joseph took the envelope. "What's in it?"

"You'll find out once you read it." Whether Martin knew the content of the envelope, he kept that information to himself. "Here's what I can tell you right now: as you know, your father will be leaving you his position at The Centre as your inheritance. However, that position can only be assumed once you fulfill the request presented on that envelope."

"I thought you didn't know what's inside the envelope."

"Not to its full extent, I don't."

"I see. So, what requests are those?"

Martin almost smiled, almost, as if anxious to be asked that question. "When is Catherine due?"

Joseph noticed the tone, the glint in his eyes, and he did not like it one bit. "Less than three months," he said.

"That's all the time you need to do as requested."

Joseph felt uncomfortable with that final comment. He decided to end the visit there.

"It was a pleasure seeing you, Martin."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Both men smiled as they shook hands; a big smile, business men like. Each one thinking the other was going to screw him, none admitting it.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

At seven thirty pm, thirty minutes later than usual, Joseph arrived home. His wife was probably in the kitchen chatting with the maid while she cooked dinner. He sniffed. 'Meat loaf. Hmmm!' He took off his coat and put it on the hanger.

"Honey, I'm home," he announced.

He went to the kitchen and found both women giggling. Catherine was sitting at the kitchen table, while Betsy peeled off some potatoes. His sudden arrival apparently only made them chuckle some more.

"Were you two talking about me?"

His wife smiled. "Why should we?"

Joseph pretended to be hurt, turned to the maid and said. "Betsy, if you love your husband, never get yourself pregnant. You'll lead him to insanity."

"That's your fault too, mister," his wife said.

Joseph went to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," she said.

He looked into her eyes and smiled like he always did. This time, however, it wasn't his regular smile. Sensing something was wrong, she was just about to ask when he shook his head. Whatever it was, he did not want to discuss it in front of Betsy.

"Let's go to the living room."

He helped her get up and took her arm. They left the kitchen and went to the living room. Catherine sat on the sofa while Joseph went to the mini-bar and prepared a brandy for his enjoyment. Adding one rock of ice to his drink, he walked to the sofa and grabbed his wife's hand gently.

"How was it?" she asked, determined to find out what was wrong with him.

"You know how these things are." He took a sip from his drink. "Nothing more than formalities. Thank God it's over."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine. It's just… He's my father, Catherine. And I can't stop wanting him to die. I'm afraid."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of what?"

"Of becoming him."

She smiled and her smile brought him some comfort. "Don't worry. You're a good man. You'll never be like your father."

"For now. But who knows the future? I'm about to assume control of one of the most powerful companies in the entire world. It's a power few men would dare dream, much less achieve." He paused. "You know what they say about absolute power."

"Only God has absolute power."

"Yes, but take a look around you. It doesn't seem to me like He's been doing his best lately."

"Well, if you're so worried, perhaps you shouldn't take it."

"No, I have to take it. If we want to make a difference, we have to do this."

"Even if it costs your soul?"

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices." He took another sip. "I didn't know much about my father when he was a young man, but I believe he was different. I think it is the job that changes us, corrupts us. It happened to my grandfather, it happened to my father, but it won't happen to me."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"They didn't have you by their side."

"Oh, I'm flattered…"

"You and I both know what happened in Carthis. Maybe it's true, maybe I can't escape the curse but I have to try; if not for me, at least for my family."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

The rest of the evening went on as normal: a quiet dinner followed by a few hours at the sofa, talking and watching 'I Love Lucy'. I felt good to laugh. They needed it to remind themselves that there are still some good left in the world; that every problem has a solution or, at least, a way to be eased.

Lying on the sofa, with his pregnant wife on his arms, Joseph made his best to fake enjoyment for Lucy and Ricky's antics. His mind was somewhere else, thinking about Martin Lemming and that cryptic comment. _That's all the time you need to do as requested._ It frightened him, made him unsure of what he was determined to do. He wanted to change The Centre, he wanted to make a difference, and he was willing to sacrifice his life, his very soul, in order to achieve it.

Now, after spending some time with his wife and talking to her about the day's events, he realized once more how important she was to him, and was beginning to believe the sacrifice he would have to make would be far more painful than sacrificing his life or his soul. It would be ultimate sacrifice, he knew, still ignoring if such suppositions were true. He suspected everything would be clear once he read the letter Martin Lemming had given him.

Deciding to postpone the inevitable, he kissed his wife and told her how much he loved her, all the while thinking about what laid ahead.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Catherine was a lovely woman in many aspects – every man's dream – but she had one tiny problem; a nuisance only known to those who would private with her at a more intimate level: she snored. And it wasn't a mild snore. An electric chainsaw would be like silence compared to such noise.

Normally, he wouldn't hear any of it. Tonight, as a necessary exception, he had decided not to take his sleeping pills. He had a feeling they wouldn't have that much effect anyway; at least not before he read the letter.

The feeling of anticipation was haunting him. He could not escape it. All the pain and suffering and madness continued throughout generations. It was in his blood; he could not escape it. And maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to. Maybe, instead of running from those feelings, he ought to embrace them, weakening and destroying them from the core.

Whatever he decided to do, first and foremost, he needed to read the letter. It was time to stop delaying.

Joseph got up, put on his robe and walked to his office at the end of the hallway. Just when he was about to open the door, he remembered the letter was still in his coat pocket, which was still hanging at the hall. Quietly, he went down the stairs and retrieved the letter, keeping the coat where it was.

He climbed back to the first floor and walked slowly to his office. He felt like a condemned man, a man walking his final steps. The dungeon was a few feet away from him and he was holding the weapon of his death on his hand.

Turning the knob, Joseph opened the door, entered the office and locked the door behind him. He wasn't sure if such action was meant to keep others from entering or him from exiting before reading and understanding what his father had written and it didn't matter. All that matter was his wife and their children. The rest was expendable.

Putting on his reading glasses, he sat on the desk and used a small knife to open the envelope. Inside he found two sheets neatly folded. He unfolded them and recognized his father's handwriting immediately. The date was the same when Catherine told him about her pregnancy. How had his father obtained such information was beyond his knowledge; he assumed it would be the first of many bizarre coincidences.

_To my oldest son,_

_If you are reading this, then I assume my death is imminent. Waste no time morning this final journey of mine, instead focus on what is really important: your future at The Centre._

_Unfortunately, as you have probably perceived, such task won't be that easy; but before I go any further, I realize I have some explaining to do. It's about your younger brother. You didn't know about his existence – you never had any reason to wonder about him, so why should you – and apart from me, Martin is the only person alive who really knows the truth; so I guess it's time to inform you._

_He was born two years after you. Unlike you, he was raised on the outside world by a surrogate family monitored by The Centre. The reasons behind this are part of a choice you will have to make in a not so distant future._

_Running The Centre requires more than determination, it requires sacrifice. In order to be my successor you will have to make sacrifices like I did and, from a certain point of view, like my father before me._

_The Centre was founded by your grandfather in the early twentieth century one year after he arrived to America. After leaving his old family behind, he realized he needed to find a rightful successor. Two failed marriages provided him with what he was looking for. The problem was he didn't want the power to be shared. He believed that a situation like that could lead to inner conflicts which could therefore endanger the balance of power and destroy what he so ingeniously created._

_Instead he tested his sons and devised a random scheme to evaluate their capacities to a full extent. Once he chose his heir, the other son became expendable and disappeared._

_Years later, when my father was at his death bed, he revealed me that sordid family secret. Being a resourceful man myself, his confirmation came as a mere redundancy. I also knew what was expected of me. With a second son on the way, I made the necessary arrangements to place him on a foster family._

_Your biological mother, despite my attempts, could not understand what I was doing, so I had to deal with her. Too bad, she was a remarkable woman. In some aspects, your wife reminds me of your mother. Yet, there is something odd about Catherine. I fear she will try to convince you to ignore my request. If she does, I will have no choice but to let the power go to your brother, Mr. Raines._

_I can almost imagine your face right now. Things could be easier for you if Catherine wasn't pregnant with twins or if your brother wasn't alive. However, let me say this: killing your brother will not grant you the job; at least not for now. Unlike you, he already made his sacrifice, unlike you he did not hesitate. He hasn't disappointed me so far._

_So here's the request: choose a son. That's it. Fairly simple, wouldn't you say?_

_Attentively,_

_Edmund Parker_

Joseph dropped the letter on his desk and took a hard time catching his breath. He didn't know what had shocked him the most: the fact that Raines was his brother or the confirmation of the sacrifice he was supposed to make. Somehow he had mildly anticipated something terrible was going to be revealed through that letter – that had been the main reason he had chosen to lock the door – only now he feared that door wouldn't hold him for too long.

Joseph closed his eyes and wept. He wept for him, for Catherine, for their children; but mostly he wept for those who had no chance to escape a Centre under Raines' supervising. He wanted to change things, but he couldn't do what was asked of him.

He had to agree with his father. Raines would never hesitate sacrificing the most important thing in his life if that meant obtaining more power.

Comparing Raines to his father was like comparing Dr. Mengele to a generous philanthropist. Truth be reckon, his father had done his personal share of evil actions, but they had always served a clear purpose. Raines' actions, on the other hand, didn't necessarily obey any pre-determined agenda. Raines would kill not because he needed to, but because he wanted to.

Joseph wasn't like him – he would never be like him – and no matter what could happen if Raines got the power he would not sacrifice one of his sons to prevent it from happening. The world could go to hell for all he cared.

He would not make the choice.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Edmund Parker's funeral came two weeks later. Joseph and Catherine, along with other Centre top personnel – Raines included – attended the ceremony. Martin Lemming was in charge of the eulogy and he spoke about a man few never dreamed to exist.

"Edmund Parker was a solitary man, a man of simple tastes. Ever since I've known him – and I known him for quite some time – the key to his life was consistency. He was very methodical, very thorough and he always did his best to make The Centre reflect that aspect of his personality.

"Many would consider him a dark man; someone with questionable ethics. Those people didn't know the real Edmund; the one who had done sacrifices throughout his entire life and would continue to do so hadn't Death come to take him.

"His actions, his choices, though not easily understandable, were not vainly made – they served a purpose. Sometimes in life we have to make choices, and that may mean sacrificing something that is dear to us. No matter how painful it may feel, we have to believe in our purpose.

"Martin believed in his purpose. Let's hope his successor honors that memory."

Martin stepped aside and the ceremony proceeded as planned.

A few feet away from him, Joseph understood very well what Martin had meant when he spoke about sacrifices. His father had chosen, yes; but at what cost? Glancing to left, he could see Raines and his wife Edna. She was a lovely woman; how did she end up with someone like him? Maybe it's true what they say about opposites. An angel married to a demon. Who would imagine?

_Sometimes in life we have to make choices._

Raines would honor their father's memory at the cost of countless lives while he would stand back and watch it all without doing anything to stop it. He felt bad for his inertia, but he would feel worse if he actually decided to do as he was supposed to.

Joseph took another glance at Raines; talking to his wife, and could not stop wondering what it was he had already sacrificed. He felt his sleeve being pulled and turned to Catherine.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You were staring at William and Edna. Is something wrong?"

"No honey. Nothing's wrong."

Joseph felt like something was dying inside him. In two years of marriage, plus another one of dating, his relationship with Catherine had been one built on truth and honesty. In the past few weeks he betrayed that confidence twice. The first time had been when he didn't mention the letter and the second one just now. The worst part of it was he felt those lies would be meaningless compared to what the future held. Lies are like viruses or a snowball rolling down the mountain; they cannot be stopped until they destroy everything in their passage.

This was, he feared, only the beginning.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

For the next few weeks Joseph felt the evil grow inside him. The Centre was currently being run by The Tower. The name of the next Chairman was still unknown. Only Martin Lemming knew the choice had actually never been made.

Catherine's pregnancy was going well. Their visits to The Centre's fertility clinic gave them enough assurance, although Joseph felt pretty uncomfortable every time they went there. The reason for this was that he knew that Raines used that clinic to conduct experiments on pregnant women. Catherine didn't know about any of this and he had no intention of telling her that. As long as everything looked fine, there was no need to worry her.

Soon, he would be holding his children and then he and his wife would leave The Centre behind and start a new life someplace else. It felt good to dream; if he tried hard enough he could almost believe that it would possible.

It wasn't.

The Centre would never let him or his family go. He was hired for life and only his choice could determine if his permanency was to be under or above Raines' authority. He preferred the latter but he hated it implications.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

One week later, the unexpected happened

Joseph was sleeping heavily after swallowing a couple of pills. His guilty state of mind kept him from sleeping but his body was beginning to show some weakness. A few extra pills to his regular dosage knocked him out cold and gave him the rest he so badly needed.

It was probably because of that extra dosage that he didn't hear Catherine's weeping, until the feeling of wet sheets registered in his brain.

Joseph woke up and turned the bedside lamp on. His wife was in shock, trembling. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, so Joseph got up and went to her bedside. He put his hand on her hair and rubbed her head lightly. No reaction.

Carefully, he pulled the sheets back and the stain of blood told him all he needed to know. He fell down on his knees and started to cry. He felt bad about his children, but the biggest reason for his discomfort was is inner joy for no longer having to choose between the two of them.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Catherine's miscarriage brought some comfort to Joseph. It had been a natural loss, something he was not responsible for. Purposefully or not, he had fulfilled his part of the request. The job was his. He felt bad about it, but tried to look at things in a positive way. Maybe it was God's way of saving him from choosing and, at the same time, granting him what he needed.

Only, Joseph no longer cared about the job; now that the job was practically his, what he really cared about was his family. They were the ones that mattered, not The Centre; except the rational part of him kept saying that this was an opportunity not to be wasted. Always look on the bright side of life.

But there's nothing bright about losing your children.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Another week went by without anything worth registering. Joseph and Catherine had taken a few days off and the situation at The Centre was still pretty much the same; although there had been rumors of a new investment made by a financial conglomerate known only as The Triumvirate.

After what happened to Catherine, Joseph believed that when he returned to The Centre he would return as the new Chairman.

He was wrong.

His return, or rather his pre-return, happened in the form of an intimacy letter issued by The Tower. They required his presence at a meeting to take place the next day. Missing such appointment was unacceptable.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Inside the meeting room, the Director and Martin Lemming occupied two of the present four chairs. Joseph entered the room and greeted both with a nod, while noticing the two folders placed under the Director's arm.

No one said a word.

Joseph simply assumed they were going to wait for the remaining person to arrive.

A minute later, the door opened and William Raines. He went to his chair and sat, never wasting time with little nuisances, like politeness.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Thank you for being here." He turned to Joseph slightly. "Joseph, I understand this is probably not the best time for having this meeting, so we will try to finish this as quickly as possible. I assure you both, that this is a matter of the most extreme urgency and delicacy.

"As you know, we have no new Chairman yet," the Director continued. "For the past weeks, I have been overseeing The Centre's activities but there are some issues that only the real Chairman has the authority to decide. And those decisions need to be made.

"After discussing this matter with Mr. Lemming we came up with a temporary solution and decided to contact the two possible new Chairmen." He paused as if anticipating.

"How did you know about that?"

"Your father told me," he answered, looking to both of them.

He knew.

"I thought only Mr. Lemming knew about it."

"I didn't know I knew. That was why he hesitated at first about trusting me; but after we realized we were on the same level of information, things became much easier," the Director said. "Mr. Lemming."

"Thank you. Gentlemen, I will waste no time with trivialities;" Martin said, "Edmund was my friend so the faster we handle this, the better." He turned to Joseph, without diverting his attention from Raines. "Though undesired, this is not an unforeseen situation. As a possible Chairman you will have to be ready for all contingencies. No matter how farfetched they seem. Your father was. There were a few minor adjustments to be made but the basic solution had been designed by your father a few years ago," he paused. "He was a remarkable and I can only wish the one to follow him will be just as good."

"For someone who doesn't like to waste time, you're surely wasting quite a bit," Raines said.

Martin grinned. "You are right. Gentlemen, what I'm going to tell you next is classified. Under no circumstances is this to be divulged with anyone outside this room. Clear?"

Joseph and Raines nodded. The Director kept quiet.

"Good." Martin adjusted his seat before continuing. "Edmund's choices in life had often been planned on word: sacrifice. The Centre was his life; he sacrificed everything for its glory so his follower would have to sacrifice just as much. Of the two of you, Mr. Raines is the only one who completely fulfilled his part of the request. You, Mr. Parker, did not. We understand this was not your fault. It was undesired, true; but like I said, not unexpected.

"The loss of your children is a burden I dare not imagine, however it is not a sacrifice. This was accidental, sacrifice is intentional. If you believed we would grant you the job on a silver platter simply because of a misfortune, you better think again."

Martin's words made Joseph wanting to crush his face against the table, but he held his temper.

"Anyway, it wasn't your fault, it happened naturally; but because of it we have no way of knowing what your choice would be. Director."

"Thank you, Mr. Lemming. For now, you will both be appointed as Chairman. Not together, of course; each one will assume functions for a period of six months. After that you will both be evaluated.

"This, however, does not convey any sacrifice. What I'm going to tell you next does." The Director turned to Joseph. "Joseph, do you recall an operation Catherine had about seven months ago?

Joseph tried to recall it. All he could remember was it had been a minor surgery. Something in her stomach, perhaps an ulcer. Nothing much. Then it hit him.

The operation had taken place at NuGenesis. A few days later Catherine found out she was pregnant.

"Yes. What're you saying?"

Martin answered the question. "The children you are morning are not yours."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"What! It's a joke, right? Please tell me this is just a stupid fucking joke!"

"Calm down," Martin tried to reason.

"You want me to calm down? My wife was impregnated against her will by some stranger and you want me to calm down? Fuck you!"

Martin sighed. This irrational tantrum was completely unnecessary.

"Please calm down and listen."

Martin kept his tone calm despite the fact that at moment Joseph could easily grab his neck and choke him to death.

Joseph took a few deep breaths and sat down. Although angry, he needed to know what had happened and why it had happened.

"Thank you. Your grandfather chose between your father and your uncle based on the two of you. Your uncle was the perfect man for the job; he was intelligent, resourceful and dedicated to his work. Many believed he was your grandfather's favorite. Few were aware he didn't waste time on minor things such as that.

"Your grandfather treasured not what one could once he had the job, but what one would do to get the job. To him this wasn't a sacrifice; it was more like an offering.

"The right man for the job, if we were only to consider the intelligence and resources, would be your uncle. The appointed Chairman was your father. He proved his dedication when he sacrificed one of his sons. This was far more important than coming to work everyday on time and making profitable deals with several companies across the globe.

"Your separated raising provided Edmund with important information about your capacities. Technically speaking, you are even in most aspects, but a sacrifice was required and nothing is more important than family. Am I right?

"Unfortunately, we had a problem. Joseph's sperm count was too low and Edna was sterile. The power must never leave the Parker blood. This is a rule that can never be bent, twisted or broken. Hence, the first sacrifice was made."

"You mean…" Joseph was about to ask, but stopped.

"William is your brother. His part of the request was to allow his sperm to be used to impregnate Catherine. He would have to feign unawareness to the whole thing. It may sound simple to you and not that painful but like the saying goes, out of sight out of mind. Keeping him informed and constantly reminding him that he couldn't do anything about it, changes things a great deal."

The Director continued. "Your sacrifice, Joseph, was not performed but one is required unless you chose, right here and now, to give your approval to appointing Raines as the new Centre Chairman. If you do so, you and your family can simply go away."

What a lame euphemism, Joseph thought. He had no way to give up. "What can I possibly sacrifice now?"

Martin smiled and answered. "_Now_ is the key word. First we will do as planned: one year evaluation. After which we will have a new meeting and inform you of what is to be made."

"Why don't you tell us now?" Joseph asked.

"Sometimes time is of the essence, other times patience is a virtue. But the main reason is I don't know yet. YOU are going to choose what you wish to sacrifice. You have one year to decide."

The Director handed a folder to each. "All you need to know about your future job can be found here. I suggest you read it carefully and thoroughly so that no questions remain." He got up. "Thank you for coming. That will be all."

Joseph and Raines exited the room together, walked to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. Once inside, Raines pressed the button that would take them to the parking level. It was a short trip, nut enough time to clear things out, but Joseph decided to ask him anyway.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You know damn well!"

"I really don't understand what you're so nervous about."

Joseph pressed the stop button and pushed Raines against the wall; he grabbed his neck and squeezed it hard. "This is my family we're talking about."

Raines punched Joseph on the stomach and managed to escape his grip. Both were gasping; Raines recovered faster.

"Not your family, mine. They were my children."

"And yet you gave them away like they were nothing." Joseph shook his head. "I can't believe Edna married someone like you. I still can't believe we're brothers."

"You must think this was all so easy for me, don't you? I didn't know Edna was sterile until they told me."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Our father and Edna's father," he paused, "Martin Lemming. They planned the whole thing right from the start. They put us together. They put you and Catherine together! She was raised at a Convent. Do you know who founded that Convent? Our grandfather shortly before he arrived at America. So don't come tell me about sacrifice. I was stolen and manipulated my entire lifetime. Fortunately for me, I got past it. I suggest you do likewise or you won't make it at all."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's an advice. For free."

Raines pressed the button again and the elevator reinitiated its descent. Joseph kept quiet the rest of the trip and when they finally reached the parking level he exited and walked quickly to his car without looking back.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Catherine was kept unwise to the whole thing. Their marriage was going through a difficult phase and it was mostly because of him. He was doing his best to keep his family together. Just last night, she had told him she needed to get away for a while. Once Joseph realized she meant to go alone, he knew things weren't going well. Even so, he preferred to have her far away but happy, than close to him but sad. A small sacrifice for a greater purpose, he told himself.

It was mid April, a time when many Centre employees took some time off. As the new Chairman – even if at a temporary basis – Joseph needed to focus on things. Maybe if he proved to be undoubtedly better than Raines, he wouldn't have to sacrifice anything. Martin's final words at the meeting made him unsure of such ideas.

Catherine's aunt Dorothy was a nice woman. A few days there would do her some good.

The first weeks on the job were a little hard, but once Joseph got a hold on things, he began exploring into some new areas. The Centre had been involved in strategic planning, risk management, mostly things related to economics and management, plus some pharmaceutical resources. He intended to expand that research. Computers were his favorites – they had a lot of potential – right next to military planning, maybe even weaponry development.

Looking at the current state of the world, America needed to be prepared if something were to happen. And if, by any chance, a foreign nation decided to come in contact with him about a new weapon… Well, enough money on the table would easily buy his patriotism. Such thoughts no longer ashamed him. A few months ago, maybe. Not anymore. His only concern now was profit. He would make The Centre into a powerful organization, capable of destroying a small country if it meant more money on their bank accounts.

He would sell his soul – he would do anything to make The Centre something so influent, people would be afraid to whisper its name, it would be a myth – but he would not sacrifice anything anymore.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raines continued Joseph's work in a way that, even Joseph had to admit it, was very good. Raines could be heartless, despicable but he was good at what he did. To some extent he was actually better. There were some areas that Joseph felt better not meddling in; Raines wasn't so easily diverted by moral issues. If it meant more profit and power, it should be explored.

During the six months under Raines' leadership, The Centre ventured into areas like genetic engineering, drugs and military armament. Some of those areas had been previously fully explored by Joseph. Raines proved him wrong.

Joseph could almost anticipate that when he and Raines were to be summoned by Martin Lemming and the Director and informed who the next Chairman would be. Joseph had done his best but he could almost anticipate Raines' victory.

What he couldn't – didn't – anticipate – was Raines' summoning him to a private meeting at his office.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

At 9 AM the next morning, Joseph and Raines were sitting face to face on Raines' office.

"I brought here because I feel as brothers we need to stick together."

"You're not going to pull the brotherhood crap on me now, are you?"

"No such thing. What I am going to tell you is about sacrifice," he paused. "More specifically, how you can get the job while not sacrificing anything of your own."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"During my first three months here I made some contacts with the Government and the Military. After further research I was introduced to a former scientist from the Nazi regime. He was the leading physician at Dachau, Dr. Werner Krieg. He's currently using the name Martin Zeller for obvious reasons.

"He's a very interesting man and we discussed many issues, but my main interest was his work. You see, Krieg was a visionary. Genetic engineering may be a new area HERE, but for the Nazis with their desire to create the Master Race it is yesterday's news.

"Lives and moral ethics were meaningless; no experiment was questionable and the Nazis' favorite test subjects were twins. In Krieg's case, two young boys captured with their parents in Belgium."

Joseph's mind was starting to connect the dots, but he let Raines continue.

"When he told what their names were I could hardly believe it."

"Sydney and Jacob?"

Raines nodded. "And that is why I asked you to come here. They will grant you the job, without the sacrifice."

"How?"

"I learned a lot about Sydney and Jacob since then, things about where they came from and about their family. But, to make a long story short I am simply going to say this: they are our cousins. They are from a distant branch, but they belong to our family tree." He emphasized the final sentence. "They have Parker blood."

Joseph was appalled. "How… How did you discover this?"

"Talking to Krieg, going to Carthis. It wasn't easy but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what to say. I… Why are you doing this? You could get the job easy if you had kept me unaware to all of this."

"Yes, I could. But these past months have taught me something else. I'm a field man, not an office man. To tell you the truth, I prefer to spend my time performing experiments than attending meetings with boring corporal representatives who can't decide which buttock they prefer to kiss. With you on the job I can have all the freedom I need."

"What's the catch?"

"No questions asked. I do what I want and I get my own lab here to do it."

Joseph thought about the proposal for a while. If he said yes he would have the job, he would keep his family and as soon as he was in position, he could easily get rid of Raines once and for all. There were no advantages in refusing his offer so his answer was obvious. "Fine by me."

They shook hands the way business men do, but neither smiled.

"Where do you want to install your lab?"

"SL-27."

"27? The Centre only has twenty six sub-levels."

"It has been closed for almost thirty years, but with some cleaning and structure reinforcement it will be fine."

"OK. What's your plan?"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Joseph couldn't believe he had agreed to Raines' plan. It was too late to back off anyway. Not that he wanted to. Not really. It was like he considered at his father's funeral. Lies are like viruses, they spread and contaminate everything and Catherine had been made an unwilling part of it.

The idea was to impregnate Catherine with Sydney's sperm – Jacob had a low sperm count – hence maintaining the Parker blood alive, while pretending to sacrifice a son. It was condemnable, but way too easy compared to sacrificing one of his.

Being an expert in genetic engineering, Raines would have no difficulty impregnating Catherine with twins. It would be the only way it would work. One would be declared dead at birth and taken to a foster family where he would be raised under Raines' watch. No questions asked. The other would be raised by Joseph and Catherine, and he or she would keep the family together.

Sydney's and Jacob's samples at the Centre's Bodily Fluid Storage Facility would be exchanged with their own as a safety measure. Only Joseph and Raines would know of this.

Of course, there was the fact that Martin Lemming and the Director knew about Joseph's dysfunction so they knew he wasn't sacrificing one of his own. Raines had solved that matter. They wouldn't lie about the children's parentage.

They would present them as Raines' children. He had decided to use them in a project he was developing. Joseph's sacrifice was to keep Catherine in the dark about the whole thing and to kill her if she ever got to discover the truth.

Everything would be alright. All he had to do now was waiting.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Raines arrived at his office at 8 AM and found a note on his desk. He recognized his brother's handwriting immediately. The test had come back positive. He crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash bin.

THE END


End file.
